gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Be Good to Me
Just Be Good to Me is a song performed by The S.O.S Band featured in the radio station The Vibe 98.8 in Grand Theft Auto IV. Lyrics :Friends tell me i am crazy :And i’m wasting time with you :You’ll never be mine :It’s not the way i see it :‘cause i feel you’re already mine :Whenever you’re with me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :People always talkin’ ‘bout :Your reputation :I don’t care about your other girls :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :Friends are always tellin’ me :You’re a user :I don’t care what you do to them :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :You may have many others :But I know when you’re with me :You are all mine :Friends always seem to listen :To the bad things that you do :You never do them to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :People always talkin’ ‘bout :Your reputation :I don’t care about your other girls :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :Friends are always tellin’ me :You’re a user :I don’t care what you do to them :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :Just be good to me :Life is a game of chances :So i’ll take my chance with you :And you, i won’t try to change :We talk about it and i :Never had a piece of you :And to have all of nothing {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :But just be good to me :In the mornin’ :Just be good to me :In the afternoon or evenin’, oh, yeah :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :I’ll give you love, i will smother you :I’ll give affection, i won’t bother you :I’ll be good to you, you’ll be good to me, yeah, yeah :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :I’m like a cherry pie, i will tie you down :When you need me, i’ll be around :I’ll be good to you, you’ll be good to me :And we’ll always be together, be together, ha :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (oh...) :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :(i love you so) la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (be nice to me, be sweet to me) :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :(we won’t worry, no don’t worry ‘bout what the people say) :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (we’ll be good to each other) :(ooh, each and every day) just be good to me :{ooh...ooh...ooh...} :(i’ll be good to you) la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (you’ll be :Good to me) :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (we will love each other, ooh, :Yes, we will) :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la :La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Video Category:The Vibe 98.8 Category:GTA IV + Episodes songs